wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Zarr
The Zarr is a Grineer heavy weapon introduced in . Its Alternate Fire allows users to choose between firing a single explosive cannonball or a barrage of projectiles. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage in Cannon mode – effective against Fossilized and Machinery. *High and good damage in Barrage mode – effective against armor and shields. *Good critical chance. *High critical damage and status chance. *Effective over multiple ranges due to its Alternate Fire; **Cannon mode is well suited for targets at a distance, or groups of enemies. ***Bomblets increase explosive range and have status chance and critical chance independent of the main projectile. ***Bomblets do not deal self-damage. **Barrage mode deals heavy damage to targets at close range and covers a wide spread. ***Barrage mode has innate Punch Through of 1.6 meters. *Cannon mode has pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on Cannon mode. *Large ammo reserves. *Reloads one cannonball at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **Reload time of 0.5 seconds for each cannonball, plus 0.75 seconds to begin/end reload. *Has a polarity. *Can use the launcher-exclusive and mods. Disadvantages: *Cannon mode has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Cannon mode cannot deal and damage; does not benefit from mods that increase these damage types. **Physical contact with cannonballs deals only damage, while explosions themselves deal only damage, therefore the explosion does not benefit from any physical damage mods. *Status chance is split between each of the Cannon mode's bomblets and Barrage mode's pellets, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize status procs. *Cannon mode's main explosion deals full self-damage. *Cannon mode's projectiles have travel time and travel in an arc, making it hard to hit at longer ranges. *Barrage mode has a maximum range of 10 meters, affected by Projectile Speed mods. *Very small magazine size. *Draws ammo from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *Reload time is 0.75s + 0.5s per round, coming to 2.25 total seconds to reload a completely empty mag. **This time will further increase if magazine mods such as are used. *The Zarr can switch between two different firing modes using its Alternate Fire (default ) button. These modes are officially named Cannon mode and Barrage mode; **'Cannon' mode fires an explosive projectile in an arc that explodes on impact, dealing 175 damage within a ~5m radius, then splitting into 6 smaller projectiles that spread from point of impact and home in on targets, each dealing 50 damage within a small radius. **'Barrage' mode works in a shotgun-like pattern, shooting ten pellets in a wide spread, dealing physical damage, shoots faster than primary mode and has innate Punch Through of 1.6 meters. Pellets cover a maximum range of 10 meters (distance is affected by Projectile Speed). **Multishot mods will increase the amount of bombs for Cannon shots, but each main projectile will always produce 6 cluster bombs. Multishot also increases the pellets of Barrage mode. **The Zarr's current firing mode is indicated by orange text next to the Zarr's current Rank. Additionally, switching to Cannon mode is indicated by two short clicks, while switching to Barrage mode is indicated by three short clicks. ***The player should also take care in that the will always start in Cannon mode after Respawning, beginning a mission and switching to and from Archwing, resulting in the user possibly triggering self damage if used inside close quarters. *Each shot is loaded manually into the gun. Reload shows time required to fully load the gun, and is accordingly increased by mods like . Reloading can be interrupted by firing the gun, being staggered or rolling, provided at least one shot is loaded. Tips *The Zarr is unique in the fact that it can quickly switch to a close range function that has no chance of damaging the player, allowing it to be used in tight spaces safely. *While the Zarr has an average critical chance, its above average critical damage makes a crit build viable. *The Zarr's individual reload mechanic is useful when reloading before the magazine is emptied as the reload will be shorter than the listed value. This is beneficial for situations where players need to fire a shot immediately, but cannot wait for the full reload to complete. *Additional Punch Through will affect Cannon mode shots and the bomblts, allowing the primary shot to reach the center of a group of enemies before exploding rather than exploding on the first enemy and launching the cluster bombs back towards the shooter. This comes at the cost of not being able to hit flying enemies directly and the risk of shots passing through terrain, such as catwalks, and missing the intended target. Trivia *The word "Zarr" could be a play on the Slavic word "Tsar", a word used as a title for supreme rulers of eastern and south-eastern European countries. **In this context, 'Zarr' might be a reference to Tsar Cannon, one of the largest cannons in terms of caliber. *The Zarr is visually and somewhat functionally reminiscent of a swivel cannon. *Upon release, the Codex entry misspelled "cannon" as "canon". *When stuck to surfaces with , it has a unique sound effect signaling to the player that they are stuck. ** will cause the bombs to gain a 3 second timer before exploding. It does not change anything on the secondary fire *The Zarr shares the same reload mechanic with the Strun, with the only difference that the latter shows the reload time of a single projectile. Media ZarrCodex.png|Zarr in the Codex. ZarrConcept.jpg|Concept art of the Zarr. Zarr Grenade.jpg|A Zarr cannonball in the default colours. Zarr cluster grenade.jpg|One of the Zarr's cluster grenades in the default colours. Zarr Buff Even More Gun ZARR - The Boom Boom Pow Strategy 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Status chance increased from 20% to 29% (Primary and Alt Fire) *Critical chance increased from 15% to 17% (Primary and Alt Fire) *Lessened the effect of gravity on the projectile *Improved projectile trail FX of the bomblets after the initial explosion *Fixed part of Zarr's muzzle flash showing up in the Arsenal when applying colors. *Fixed some firing effects not showing up. *Crit Chance increased from 10% to 15% *Status Chance increased from 15% to 20% *Barrage range increased from 12m to 15m *Barrage reload time now matches Cannon reload time *Added Punch Through to Barrage mode *Removed Self Damage from secondary cluster bombs *Added ability to use (see Bugs) *Introduced. }} Category:Update 19 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Grineer